


The Christmas Present Hunter

by Markov_Debris



Series: Christmas Gifts [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Jack cannot wait until Christmas so he’s hunting for his present from Ianto.





	The Christmas Present Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I originally write this story as an apology to my readers as I posted a master fic list of some of my stories in Live Journal but they could not access it. I have created the series "Christmas Gifts" for those stories which are set around Christmas. I hope you enjoy.

It was driving him mad.  Ever since Jack overheard Ianto telling Gwen that he’d managed to get the Captain’s Christmas present, he’d wanted it.

So the hunt had begun.  Jack had checked the main Hub, the Tourist Office, Ianto’s office in the Archives and even searched the Welshman’s home but he’d found nothing.

He knew that if Ianto decided to hide his present in the Archives he would never find it, but the Welshman knew Jack would look; it was in all of the teasing smiles he gave after the Immortal was caught empty handed.

Jack was certain he was being teased because Ianto started working in rooms he had never worked in before, mostly tidying them up, but that meant the Immortal had to search those rooms to know his present wasn’t hidden in one.

Today though, Ianto had slipped up.

They hadn’t used their Play Room in the Hub for months, to busy with Torchwood business now that it was only them and Gwen.  Normally when they had time to make love neither man was in the mood for games they just wanted full on passion.

It was a quiet day with no predicted activity so he’d announced an hour ago that they could finish what they were doing and go home. 

So when, shortly after this announcement, Jack saw Ianto heading for the Play Room then slip away a few minutes later, he knew instantly that that’s where his present was, especially as his special alert wasn’t triggered.

The Welshman had sent him a message half an hour ago that he was going out to buy something for dinner, which meant he would soon be busy cooking.

All that was left was for Gwen to leave so that he could head for the Play Room without her telling Ianto what he’d done.

As soon as he was alone, Jack couldn’t stop himself rubbing his hands together in glee before heading for the Play Room.

Jack was a little surprised to see the huge box covered in wrapping paper just sitting in there the middle of the room.  He approached it cautiously but relaxed when he saw it had his name on it.

The box wasn’t exactly sealed, it just had a lid, so Ianto wouldn’t know if he just snuck a quick peek inside.  Of course the reason it wasn’t sealed was that it had another, large gift wrapped up inside.

Unable to resist Jack reached inside and began to feel his gift.  It had some give in it but not like clothing, it had a distinct structure, harder in some places than others.

It wasn’t until he heard a stifled moan that he realised what this gift was.  The fact that it helped lift itself out of the box was the next clue.

There standing before him was a man sized gift in red and sliver wrapping paper.

He gave the gift another, sensuously slow grope, eliciting another moan before taking the wrapping paper off of the top.

Beneath was Ianto.  Jack had removed enough paper to reveal a hint of a red dog collar with blue stones, a wonderful submissive gift.

Ianto remained silent as Jack continued for fondle and remove the wrapping paper.  Right arm, left leg, right leg, left arm, once exposed he would run his fingers over the naked skin before moving on to the next section.

He noticed that Ianto wasn’t completely naked underneath.  Each of his limbs had red Christmas ribbon around them with the ends curled.

Christmas ribbon crisscrossed the Welshman’s torso and around his cock, making a cock ring.  There was also a large blue vibrator up his arse ensuring that Ianto was stretched and ready for use.

Jack wasn’t sure what he wanted to do first.  Ianto had remained silent, eyes downcast throughout, waiting to be told what to do.

The Welshman didn’t often play the submissive.  If anything Jack preferred to be dominated by him, he was one of the few people he was perfectly happy being ruled by.

That meant that, beyond his fingers’ inability to stop touching his gift’s perfect, pale, skin, he didn’t know what to do.  Of course with all that ribbon it meant Ianto wasn’t completely unwrapped yet.

He undid the first tie on the Welshman’s left arm.  He put his lips to the place where the knot had been as sucked a beautiful, claiming love bite.

He paused to think after each ribbon was removed and each part of Ianto was claimed.  Often Jack would touch all of the unclaimed areas until he found the one he wanted next.

After the limbs had been claimed he decided that Ianto wasn’t enough on the edge.  He found the switch on the vibrator and put it on its medium setting and received another stifled moan which made him smile.

He moved Ianto to the bed and laid him down on his back allowing the vibrator to be pushed further in.  This time Jack began to mark his gift before undoing the ribbons until only the cock was still tied up.

Jack ran a hand slowly up the wrapped shaft and received a heavy moan.  He kept on stroking knowing that the Welshman was close to the edge, close and unable to come when he was pushed over.

Ianto’s eyes were glazed with pleasure, over-pleasure and Jack hadn’t turned the vibrator off. 

He got up from the bed, slipped off his shoes and socks and headed for the bathroom.  He returned with a bowl of cold water and a sponge.

Ianto cried out when the first drops of cold water hit him, but Jack pressed a finger to his lips ordering him to be silent.  He bathed the Welshman until he shivered slightly and was calmer.

“Such a beautiful present, everything I could want,” Jack said admiringly.

A light brightened in Ianto’s eyes and Jack captured his lips for the first time that night.  Unconsciously his had pressed the collar reminding the Welshman of the game and the silence required.

“But how good a present is it?  What’s it like at clothing removal?” Jack asked standing up arms open in challenge.

There was a flash of a smile on the Welshman’s lips before he got up from the bed.  Instead moving towards him however Ianto went around him.

Ianto pressed his naked body into Jack’s back and moved his arms around him.  Slowly, teasingly he eased the buttons of the Immortal’s shirt open.

Once they were all undone he slid his arms up Jack’s torso and over his shoulders as he pulled the shirt back.  Ianto’s body ripped against his, losing contact only as the top of the shirt came between them.

Ianto made the same sensual movement in reverse as he pulled the Immortal’s T-shirt over his head and rested his chest against Jack’s back.

The Welshman was the same slow tease when it came to undoing the Immortal’s flies.  Ianto caressed Jack’s back with his body and he pushed the trousers down and stood, cock pressed into the crevice of the older man’s butt.

Jack couldn’t help it, he turned and pulled Ianto in for a possessive kiss.  His hands ran up and down the Welshman, delighting in the feel of him beneath his fingers.

He pulled away when he realised that their rutting together was threatening to end the night in the wrong way.  Jack ordered Ianto to lie down on his stomach on the bed.

He felt possessive just looking at Ianto, beautiful, vulnerable to his touch and his.  The love bites on his torso and the collar were signs of his claim, but not true ownership.

Slowly, making sure that Ianto felt every brush of his lips, he kissed and sucked the Welshman’s pale skin marking out his initials, his true initials in his own language, upon his back.

He had done this several times before and Jack reflected that every time he did, Ianto became his a little more.

Jack hadn’t realise yet that every time he marked the Welshman this way he was also gifting Ianto a little more of himself.

When his task was completed he leant back to admire his handiwork and saw the contented smile on the Welshman’s face.  Ianto knew now exactly what Jack had done to his back and why.

Jack turned the Welshman’s head and kissed him passionately.  He slicked himself up, slid the vibrator out and pushed inside.  Ianto’s deep moan was a ‘yes’ of satisfaction.  It set Jack alight inside making him rapidly pull out and thrust back in hard.

The Welshman’s cries and moans spurred Jack on making the hard ache he’s been denying more urgent.  His hand moved underneath Ianto, feeling for the gift wrapped cock.

Ianto’s voice became louder and Jack felt his way along his special gift, trying to figure out by feel how the knots worked, a difficult task as the writhing Welshman beneath him kept making him lose his concentration.

It was with a sense of triumph and relief that he found the bow.  He knew Ianto was being pushed over the edge with pleasure, and released him.

Ianto came hard with a shout.  The contractions around Jack’s cock made him follow seconds later.

Jack knew the Welshman was unconscious beneath him as he moved his hand out.  He undid the dog collar and pulled it gently away, kissing Ianto’s exposed neck.

“I’m starting to feel you really are all I’ll ever want, I’m just not sure I’m ready for that,” Jack whispered, feeling better after having realised that he’d robbed Ianto earlier of something special.

With reluctance he withdrew from the Welshman’s body and slipped the vibrator back in.  He cleaned Ianto and himself up before spooning behind him and allowing himself to slip into a meditative sleep.

His dreams were full of dancing, naked Ianto’s doing wicked things to excite him, but not giving him any satisfaction.  He woke himself up, with a throbbing cock, shortly before Ianto was due to.

Carefully he slipped the vibrator out and pushed slowly inside.  Jack felt that Ianto could somehow sense it was him because he began to harden instantly.

He thrust gently, after all he wanted to give the Welshman a slow, relaxed awakening.  Ianto instinctively leaned into him matching his rhythm.

Ianto climaxed and awoke in the same instant.  Jack joined him in ecstasy seconds later and found himself being pulled into a kiss before the aftershocks had ended.

They stayed there, silently enjoying each other’s warmth and presence, until they were ready to make love again.

When Ianto left the Play Room several hours, and a few more couplings, later he was sure that having caught Jack trying to find his presents was warning enough to get him to stop looking.

In a way it worked because Jack did stop hunting for his Christmas present, he thought he’d already been given it several weeks early.

 

Fin.


End file.
